Jigsaw Cross: Redemption
by davidkun799
Summary: Ria Iwamura is dead. Or so she thinks when she wakes up in a facility, filled with traps. She thinks it was a joke, but she soon discovers that the traps were created by none other than Jigsaw himself. What does Jigsaw want with Ria? All of the questions will be answered, for this, is her Redemption...


**Jigsaw Cross: Redemption**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ousama Game nor it's characters. If I did, I would've fixed the anime because it's surprisingly bad. However, they belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Note: This is a preview of my upcoming story. It focuses on Ria Iwamura. Why? Because she's the only one that has a lot of common sense in the anime while the others just completely ruined the anime for me. Chiemi is hopeless, Natsuko's a bitch, and Nobuaki is horrible in terms of character development. So that's why Ria is chosen. It's because she's the most popular character of the anime and we all love her in some sort of way. So, enjoy the sneak peek of the story**

 **2nd Note: However, it'll be a crossover, unfortunately.**

 **3rd Note: Certain characters from the anime itself will have major roles, but Ria's the protagonist. This is also the first story of a new series that I'm making. Think of it as the Saw franchise with the multiverse involved.**

* * *

 **I have no idea that it led to this**

"RIA!"

"Go ahead. Kill me. See if you have the guts."

 **I didn't know that it would backfire on me**

"What are you trying to say?"

"You are just delusional. You think that you're capable of defeating the King? Well, you're wrong. I'll put a stop to this. Wherever you like it or not."

 **Their blood was on my hands**

"You! You killed Akira!"

"I had no choice. You were in trouble so I saved you. You owe me."

 **While I shed so much blood for my own goals**

"The King wanted me to play his own sick game. So I'm going to do it."

"You can't do this! We should work together!"

"Out of the question. I don't need your help."

 **And I paid the price**

"AAAHHHHH!"

"Ria! Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine. Go! Go on without me!"

"But-"

"JUST GO!"

 **But now... I know why I'm like this. It's because I failed to realize that I'm at fault for being insecure of myself.**

"Ria, are you hiding something?"

"No. It's none of your business. Nami, don't worry about it."

"Are you sur-"

"I said don't worry about it."

"Oh. Ok..."

 **However, little did I know that my past would come back to haunt me.**

"Where am I...?"

"Hello, Ria. I want to play a game..."

"A game...?"

 **You see, I'm not like what Nobuaki said**

"Ria, get me out of here!"

"Sorry. I can't."

"What?! Why?"

 **I'm a monster. I deceive people for my own safety.**

"No! Please! Don't do this!"

 **I hurt those of who I love dearly.**

"Sis, don't... Please..."

"I'm sorry. I really am, but this is for your own good."

 **I'm broken, scattered into pieces.**

"Nami, what are you saying? Are you saying that I'm responsible?"

"No! I'm worried for you!"

"Don't worry about me. I'm broken. It's too late."

 **But I have one last shot. To fix my mistakes.**

"Please. Ria, I'm begging you."

 **I am...**

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"WHY?!"

"I don't know!"

 **I am...**

"No! I played your sick game! So what do you want now?!"

"You are not free yet. You have a choice. Either spare the life of the man who took your happiness away or spare the man that constantly lied and lied to you. What will it be? Your father or your friend. Make your choice."

 **I am Ria Iwamura. This is my redemption**

"Let the game begin. Live or die. Make your choice."

 **Jigsaw Cross: Redemption**

 **Coming soon...**

* * *

 **So, I believe that is it. Sorry if it's short and rushed, but at least I done something to pass the time.**

 **Now, as for why I decided to do this, it's because that Ousama Game is somehow similar to the Saw franchise. I don't know why, but the King and Jigsaw are similar to each other for some odd reason.**

 **But then, I thought, since Ria's backstory is tragic, I wanted to do something different. The other students will be appearing in this, but only certain people from the anime will have major roles.**

 **However, the story takes place after Jigsaw, the eighth movie so basically, this is a spin off of some sort.**

 **Ok! What do you guys think? Is it bad? Good? or maybe right in the middle? Well, leave a review and I'll see you guys later!**

 **One more thing, if anyone has some experience with writing stories from the Saw franchise, let me know. I haven't done this before and I would like to have some ideas of traps.**

 **Alright! Bye for now!**


End file.
